It is common knowledge that a properly maintained motor vehicle is more dependable, safer, lasts longer, and increases the satisfaction of its owner as compared to a vehicle that is poorly maintained. Furthermore, following a good maintenance schedule helps to preserve the integrity of any warranty that the owner might have on the vehicle. In addition, the residual value of the vehicle is higher at the time of sale or trade-in.
The manufacturer of a vehicle typically provides a maintenance schedule that includes a recommended timetable or mileage schedule for tire rotation, engine tune-ups, lubrication, oil changes, front end alignments, radiator flushing, and the like. Failure to follow prescribed maintenance can seriously shorten the operative lifetime of the vehicle, and can adversely affect any applicable warranties on the vehicle itself or on the specific components. The maintenance schedule generally provides an accelerated timetable for oil changes and other maintenance items if the vehicle has been operated under less than favorable conditions.
The purchasing of a used vehicle is an inherently risky transaction. The buyer suffers from what economists term “an imbalance of information”, wherein the seller, or previous sellers, know vastly more about the vehicle being exchanged than the potential buyer.